


Overworked

by vigilantvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantvirgil/pseuds/vigilantvirgil
Summary: Virgil realizes its been awhile since Logan had hung out in the mindscape with the rest of them. Where exactly has he been? (Takes place just after Moving On Part 2) Based off of a prompt request made on tumblr





	Overworked

Virgil sat in the common area of the mindscape on one end of the rather large brown couch. He had his headphones over his ears, drowning out the sound of Roman and Patton playing a video game close by. Patton kept winning and Virgil was tired of hearing Roman's loud complaining _But you don't even know how to play this game!!_

Virgil played with the strings on his jacket absentmindly realizing that ever since the most recent video, they hadn't done much of anything. Patton was happier for sure, constantly asking Roman to conjure up more and more puppies. They couldn't stay forever and eventually had to disappear. Roman made sure to always bring back the little black one. Patton had named him Logan Jr. much to the dismay of the real Logan.

Logan...

"Hey guys?" Virgil said, pulling off his headphones.

"What?" Roman said shortly, not really paying attention. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth as he tried to focus on the screen.

"Can you please focus on me?" Virgil asked. Without question, Patton paused the game causing Roman to sigh in defeat, and they both turned to look at the dark trait. "When's the last time anyone's seen Logan?"

Patton put his right hand to his chin. "Hmmm, he didn't eat dinner with us or breakfast this morning." He put the puffball on the end of his hoodie string to his lips, his eyes focused on it as he thought. "Now that I think about it, he kept me from coming in his room yesterday afternoon with the lunch I made him." Patton's face fell and he crossed his arms, clearly upset.

"Why worry about it though?" Roman questioned. He fiddled around with the game controller in his hands. "Logan has shut us out before. I'll bet he's just excited about Thomas taking that astronomy course. Maybe he's just really into all of his current notes?"

Suddenly, Roman stood up and Patton followed suit.

"Thomas is calling you, too?" Patton asked and Roman nodded.

"Yes. He has an audition today for a stage play." Roman explained. He leaned towards Virgil. "I guess if it bothers you enough you can go check on him. I'm sure he's fine though."

The two sides disappeared heading to help Thomas with his audition. Virgil pulled off his headphones and threw them onto the couch, leaving behind his phone as well.

He sunked down and immediately arrived at the entrance to Logan's room. It was eerily silent and there wasn't any light coming from under the door. Virgil grabbed the handle and tried to turn it, unsuccessfully. The latch was locked. Virgil didn't want to just break into Logan's room, but the longer he stood there, the more anxious he got about the situation. He didn't want it to get so bad that it affected Thomas. He shook his head trying to push back those negative thoughts, focusing on his breathing. He sunk down again and rose into Logan's room.

Virgil ignored his head spinning and realized how dark it was. It was nearly as dark as his room. There was a small lamp on, sitting on a nearby table. A lump in the shape of a person under a rather large blanket was sitting at the desk. Virgil walked towards the figure only then realizing how hot it was in the room. He tried to cool himself by fanning his shirt. He leaned towards the figure and pulled at the blanket gently. It slid off into his hands, revealing a very dishelveled Logan, his left hand tapping a pen on the desk in a pattern like motion. His right hand was propping up his head. Logan did not look like himself; his hair was a mess and his tie was loose.

"Logan?" Virgil asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Logan jumped at the sound of his voice, standing up. Virgil hopped backwards with his heart racing a mile a minute.

"Oh... goodness Virgil. I didn't hear you--" Logan responded after turning around. His voice was breathy like he had just run a mile. "...what do you need?" Logan didn't let go of the chair.

Virgil held up the blanket. "Mind first explaining why you're covered up in a dark and stifling hot room?" Logan dropped his pen and pushed his hands into his eyes, wiping his forehead off in one motion. "This is very unlike you." Virgil realized his voice came off harsh but he didn't correct himself. Something was wrong.

"I--I was on the cusp of a breakthrough. Thomas needs a new plan of action for these next couple of videos to make sure he has time for those on top of the class he signed up for--" Logan began to try and clean up the desk of papers.

Virgil's eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the room and he couldn't believe what he saw.

Papers everywhere: the desk, the floor, all over the bed and even tacked to the wall. Virgil scratched his neck. He didn't want to push the issue but he knew he couldn't leave it the way it was.

"Logan, are you sure you're okay?" Virgil asked, bending down to look at the papers. They were all full of notes front and back. They were possible schedules, tons of random astronomy facts, possible ideas for new videos. Virgil noticed the handwriting was very scribbled and unlike Logan's normal, nearly perfect, script.

Logan shuffed the papers on the desk. “Y-yes, every-everything is absolutely fine. I-I'm just a bit d-disorganized today.” His breath was still extremely shaky, but he refused to stop moving. “I-I-I-I have to get this done today.”

“Logan, hey, maybe you should take a break-”

“I've still have to finish the schedule for next month-”

“Logan-”

“He has to have time for his friends as well, but we must make time for the homework that's sure to come from the class-”

“Logan, you need to slow down-”

“But his fans don't deserve to wait forever either. Maybe we can fit in another short video around-”

“Logan!”

“WHAT?!” Logan shouted, whipping around quickly. 

Virgil finally got a full look at Logan's face. His cheeks were flushed and sweat was dripping down his forehead. What caught Virgil's eyes...was Logan's eyes.

" **Your eyes are red. Were you crying?** ” Virgil asked. Logan's face turned from exhausted to angry in one full second. Virgil immediately regretted his question.

“No! I said I'm fine and I-” Logan raised his right arm to point at Virgil in defiance but brought his hand to his head, closing his eyes.

The logical trait began to sway, losing his footing. He released a breath and began to fall forward towards Virgil.

“Logan!”

Virgil's flight or fight reflex kicked in; his body moved on its own, standing up and catching Logan in his arms. Logan had fallen completely unconscious. Virgil kneeled down and held Logan up on his left arm, feeling his forehead. He was burning up and breathing very rapidly. Virgil looked around the room; he felt his own heart beginning to race. What should he do? What could he do? Would Logan be okay? What if he never woke up?

Virgil shook his head, trying to block out all of the negative thoughts. “I have to help Logan. That's my focus.” Virgil said to himself, putting his other arm under Logan's legs. He continued to regulate his breathing; losing control wasn't an option here.

Virgil picked Logan up gently and carried him over to his bed. Ignoring the papers on the bed, he pulled the blanket back, trying to not drop him. The papers scattered all over the floor as Virgil laid the sick one down. Logan stirred a bit; his breathing still heavy and his eyes scrunched tightly closed.

Virgil didn't want to leave him but he had no choice. He quickly sunk out of the room and ventured into the kitchen. Virgil dug into the medicine cabinet, grabbing two different types of medication and a wet cloth. He sunk back down and reappeared in Logan's room. It was strange that the room wasn't having any effect on him, but he decided to ignore it. It let him have enough focus on Logan.

Virgil walked over to the bed. “W-what?” Logan was grabbing onto the blanket with both hands, his face contorted in fear. He was moving back and forth as if he was trying to get away from something. “Hey-hey Logan!” 

“W-where is everyone?” Logan said in his sleep, barely above a whisper. “Am I alone?” A single tear fell down his cheek.

Virgil sat down all of the items he brought and began to reach for Logan. He placed his hand on Logan's face, wiping away the tear. “Shhhhh...” he tried to be calm and it seemed like Logan responded to the touch. His eyes untensed a bit. “It's okay. I'm right here. You're not alone. I'm here.” Virgil held his breath as Logan stirred a bit more before opening his eyes. 

“Where...am I?” Logan asked. His voice seemed back to normal. 

“You're in your bed, which is right where you should be.” Virgil explained. He reached over to the side table, grabbing the wet cloth and spinning it in the air to get it cold again. “Working yourself so much that you get sick? Seriously unlike you, Pocket Protector.” He reached over and put the cloth onto Logan's forehead. Logan tried to move his hand up to his head but was still to physically exhausted. “Don't bother, you're too weak.” Virgil pulled over the chair from the table and sat down.

“W-why are you here?” Logan asked, giving up on trying to stand. He relaxed himself back onto his pillows. 

“I realized it had been awhile since I had seen you.” Virgil tried to hide the blush appearing on his face but he realized it was impossible as the lamp on the table was right next to him. “I was worried, okay?”

“I...” Logan began to speak but stopped.

“Don't ever do this again.” Virgil stated firmly. He looked down at his lap. “Don't ever duck out on me again, don't ever hide anything from me.” He fiddled with the strings on his jacket and bit his lip. He felt tears coming, the emotions from all recent events catching up with him. “I... I need you Logan. To come in here seeing you overworking yourself, and passing out on me,” He blinked, trying to push his tears away but he couldn't. Two single tears fell down his face, one out of each eye. “Please take better care of yourself.” Virgil wiped away his tears with his sleeve and quickly reached for the medicine on the side table. He put it on Logan's lap quickly, planning on walking away, but Logan reached out and grabbed his hand. His grip wasn't strong but Virgil couldn't bear to tear his hand away.

“I'm sorry, Virgil. Truly. I made a mistake.” Logan explained. “I took on more than I should have and I'm sorry that I worried you.” He sighed, letting go of Virgil's hand. “I didn't want to mess up anything, especially now since we're going to be taking on more. The schedule has to be perfect, and I wasn't about to accept failure as an option.”

Virgil sighed. “I can understand that, but above anything else--” He turned towards Logan and walked back, putting his face so close to Logan's that he could feel his breath. “I care more about you than any schedule or classes. Thomas will be fine; he always manages to figure things out.” Virgil put his forehead onto Logan's and took a deep breath. “Now, take your medicine and sleep, nerd. I'll check on you later.”

The anxious one stepped away from the bed and immediately sunk out of the room, his heart racing. If only he had the ability to explain to Logan exactly how he felt. If only.

Maybe someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this work!  
> This is also posted on my tumblr: vigilantvirgil.tumblr.com


End file.
